


Forgive me Father, For I Have Sinned

by AlibasterStorm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Forever Knight, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Childe & Sire Interactions, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Eventual btvs and supernatural, Forever Knight - Freeform, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vampire Sex, childe, sire, slightly more a smuty fan, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlibasterStorm/pseuds/AlibasterStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results."  </p>
<p>For Centuries Nick has searched for a cure. He has searched throughout every country, and always ended up with nothing.  Finally tiring of his endless quest, Nicholas has decided to live his life as Knight & Continue on helping  Toronto, in an attempt to make up for all the lives he has stolen.</p>
<p>Understanding that he will have to move on from Knight, He'll do as much as he can while he can, Until the time comes to leave. Nick plans to attempt to rekindle with his Father & Sister. In an attempt to merge his two worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me Father, For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I came across Forever Knight while.. Ugh, i actually don't remember, but i refuse to watch the 3rd season to the end. Sigh. Never look at the premise when first checking out a show. Anyways, I love the show, and this pairing! Let's see how this goes!

His sword. The sword he bared during his last human years. During the Crusades. He thought it lost, It's been centuries since it's been seen, How did his _father_ , No LaCroix come across it?


End file.
